1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guided weapon systems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Hitherto guided weapons have been guided towards a target and have either impacted with it or detonated near it to cause destruction. However, if for what ever reason neither action results in destruction the mission has failed and a further weapon or wave of weapons must be launched at great expense and doubtful efficiency. Moreover any delay in such launch will lessen the likelihood of a kill success.